Kiss Me
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Blaine finds out that Kurt likes him and he decides it's finally time to make a move. Title from the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.


"Kiss Me"

* * *

Needless to say, Blaine is a bit surprised when he overhears Kurt's friends talking about him.

"We've got to find a way to get them together," Mercedes tells Quinn and Rachel. "Kurt's been in love with him for months now. It's time we intervene."

Blaine didn't mean to overhear, but now that he has he can't stop listening. Kurt's in love with him?

"I agree," Rachel says. "They're both miserable at this school. At least if they were dating they'd have one less reason to be miserable."

"That's depressing, Rachel," Quinn says.

That's all Blaine needs to hear for him to know that it's time for him to make a move. He starts planning.

* * *

The first thing he comes up with is that there has to be music. But he doesn't want to be the one playing the music because then he won't be able to host the date and wrap Kurt in his arms. So he brings a CD player, putting it in the backseat of his car.

The next step is to text Kurt.

_Can you meet me at the swing? It's important. __ –__B _

_I'll be there soon :) –K _

Blaine smiles down at his phone and gets out of his car, grabbing the CD player and bringing it up to the tree house along with the remote control. Then he climbs down the ladder and sits on the wooden board swing, waiting.

After a few minutes, Kurt's car pulls up onto the dirt. He gets out and walks over to Blaine, a curious smile on his face.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Blaine says, gazing up at the sky. "It's a beautiful view." When he says that, he purposely looks back at Kurt, meeting his eyes. Kurt blushes and looks away shyly. "Truly beautiful."

"What are you doing, Blaine?" he asks when Blaine starts climbing up the rope ladder and into the tree house.

"I said it was important, didn't I? Don't you trust me?" Blaine grins down at him once he gets to the top.

Kurt smiles adoringly. "Nothing's more important than you." This time, Blaine's the one to blush.

How can two boys be so unbelievably oblivious?

Kurt starts climbing up the ladder and Blaine grabs his hand to help him up once he reaches the last step. "Again, I ask, what are you doing?" Kurt repeats, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Blaine.

Blaine grins at him and stands up, holding his hand out to Kurt. Kurt takes it dubiously and yelps a little when Blaine pulls him up and starts slow dancing. Blaine hits the button on the remote and music starts playing. It's an instrumental track to the song _At Last _by Etta James.

Kurt feels like his heart might actually beat right out of his chest. Blaine has always been a very physically affectionate person, as Kurt has come to know after dozens of sleepovers, but this is different. This is so far beyond friendly and so wildly unfair. Kurt knows he can't take much more of this without his heart either shattering or exploding.

However, he muses, he can let himself pretend just for a moment that Blaine isn't just overly affectionate. He can pretend that this is special, just for him, and that Blaine only ever holds _him _this close. With that thought in mind, Kurt closes his eyes and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. At this point, they're close to the same height so Kurt doesn't have to stretch too far to rest contentedly against Blaine's shoulder.

He feels Blaine's hands on his waist and his heart flips as he hugs Blaine's middle and sways slowly with his best friend.

Kurt sighs happily and Blaine notices, moving one hand to gently cup the back of Kurt's neck. He rubs his thumb tenderly over the nape, wishing he could stay in this moment for all of eternity.

But there's still more to his plan.

"I hope you know that I'm just getting started," Blaine says.

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me."

"I do."

Blaine's heart leaps at the words. Out of context, he can pretend they mean anything he'd like. He shakes his head a little. He has to focus. They're only sixteen. Those two words won't mean a thing for years to come.

"Good. Then follow me. I promise you'll like the next part."

Kurt nods and follows him. They get in their respective cars and Kurt follows Blaine until they're in the empty McKinley courtyard. It's a Saturday, so of course no one would be there. Blaine made sure of it. He doesn't want anyone ruining this and making Kurt sad when Blaine's doing all he can to make him happy.

"I want you to rehearse with me," Blaine says, leading Kurt by the hand and setting the CD player down. "I was hoping we could do this song in glee club."

"What song?" Kurt asks.

Blaine grins. "You'll recognize it."

Blaine hits play and the music starts playing. Kurt does recognize it, but he wishes he didn't. Well, here comes another game of "Pretend that we're dating so this doesn't hurt so much."

_"__L" is for the way you look at me_

_"__O" is for the only one I see_

_"__V" is very, very extraordinary_

_"__E" is even more than anyone that you adore_

_And love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

As they sing, Blaine dances around Kurt flirtatiously. He looks directly at Kurt each time he says the word _love. _He points at himself and then Kurt when he says "me and you." Every move he makes is breaking Kurt's heart because he knows it can never be real.

Well, he thinks that, at least.

Which is why he doesn't dare ask why Blaine wants to sing that song with him. He'd rather just pretend that it's because Blaine's secretly in love with him, too. (If only he knew that it wouldn't be pretending if he did.)

* * *

Their next and final stop is the McKinley High bleachers. Well, underneath them. This is the place they first met a year ago, both there for the same reason: to get away from bullies. At least once a week, they both ended up there one way or another and they would talk and talk until they'd missed their afternoon classes.

This is the place where Blaine fell in love for the first time. He fell in love with his best friend. He fell in love with Kurt Hummel.

And he didn't know it, but this is the place where Kurt fell in love with _him. _

Not the most romantic venue, but what can you do?

Without a word, Blaine presses the button on the remote and the CD player starts playing _Kiss Me _by Sixpence None the Richer.

While the music plays softly in the background, Blaine starts talking. His confidence is built by the fact that he already knows Kurt returns his feeling, so he isn't nervous. He's actually excited.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine begins, smiling. "We met for the first time under these bleachers. We found each other at the exact moment that we both most needed someone to understand. In the past year, we've become best friends and I couldn't be happier to have you in my life. You are my anchor, Kurt, and you're the one person who I know I can trust with anything and everything. I've opened up to you about my past, and now I'm telling you about my present. I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel. I can't remember the exact moment when I realized it, but you managed to pull me in slowly and then all at once. My heart and soul are yours to keep for as long as you'll have them."

By this time, the two boys are standing face-to-face, breathing the same air, able to clearly see each other's eyes. Blaine takes Kurt's hands and smiles. "I… I don't know what to say," Kurt whispers after a moment.

"You don't have to say anything," Blaine tells him. "But I think I have an idea of what you could do." He gestures towards the CD players just as the song is finishing out the end of the chorus with _"__So kiss me…"_

And Kurt does. He kisses him like he's been doing just that for his entire life. He kisses him like he never wants to say goodbye.

"Best. Surprise. Ever." Kurt breathes out a laugh as he feels Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I told you you'd like it," Blaine says, grinning.

Kurt smacks his shoulder, still laughing. "I love you, you dork."

"That's all I need to know."

* * *

**A/N: Agh, I couldn't figure out how to end it. I tried a time jump and it so freaking cheesy you would not believe it. Honestly. Don't even ask. **

**Hope you guys like it :) There will be at least one more one shot posted tonight. **

**Review please! :D **


End file.
